The use of optional redundant subcircuits to replace defective circuits is well known in the integrated circuit art. One defect of prior art methods to disable the defective circuit and enable a replacement is that the enabling/disabling circuits of the prior art all consume electrical power in the on and/or off state. Since power savings is one of the main reasons for using the CMOS process, any DC power consumption that can be avoided should be.